


Happy Birthday, Cas

by Fallenstar92



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, M/M, Matchmaker Sam, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Socially Awkward Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: 67impala.morelike69 said: "Destiel. It's castiels 21st birthday,. And he goes to this shitty little bar. His friends urge him to go talk to the green eyed cutie next to the pool table. After much hesitation, cas walks over and nervously asks "you got time for a game?"PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEE!"





	Happy Birthday, Cas

Castiel didn't want to spend his birthday in a bar; he was not interested in "bar hopping" just because he had turned twenty-one. Sadly, his friends decided he needed to experience this, and brought him out to a shitty little bar on the outskirts of town where he found himself sitting on an uncomfortable barstool, staring down his drink to avoid looking at the handsome man by the pool table. He was amazing beyond words; tall, muscular, sandy blond hair, lightly tanned skin spattered in freckles, full lips, and the brightest green eyes Castiel had ever seen. "Go talk to him, Cassie!" Gabriel shouted-for no reason, because the music in the bar wasn't even loud-right by Castiel's ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Gabriel." Castiel bristled, feeling his cheeks heat up at the thought that the green-eyed man had heard Gabriel's shouting. "And must you be so loud?"

"Yes! 'Cause if I'm not you won't listen!" Gabriel giggled in an almost maniacal way.

"He's got a point, brotha; you been stealin' glances at 'im all night, you might as well ask 'im to play a game of pool with ya." Benny agreed with Gabriel, tipping his drink in the direction of the man at the pool table, currently talking to Castiel's other friend, Sam Winchester.

 

"You brought your friend here just to talk to me?" Dean asked his younger brother in disbelief. He'd been stealing glances at the brooding brunette man all night, completely captivated by him; messy, dark hair, stubble on his jaw square jaw, pale skin, a rather tall, lithe body, and vibrant blue eyes. "Why?"

"Cas had a bad breakup a couple months ago and he needs to meet a good guy." Sam said with a smile that didn't fit. Dean could see what Sam was doing; he was trying to make his friend think he was flirting with Dean.

"Don't even fuckin' pretend you're flirtin' with me." Dean gritted out. "If you want him to talk to me, tell him your brother is here, he's gay, and he's single."

"Cas needs more of a push than that." Sam said with the same smile still plastered on his face.

 

"I was unaware Sam was attracted to men." Castiel said, clearly jealous that Sam was talking to the handsome man when he, himself was too awkward to approach the man. Benny smirked at Gabriel-both well aware of Sam's plan-but patted Castiel on the back. "I'm going over there." Castiel said with conviction. He stood up and walked over to the pool table, meeting Sam's eyes over the blond man's shoulder.

"Well, I need a drink." Sam said, excusing himself, awkwardly. The blond turned around, smirking at Castiel in a clearly sexual manner.

"Hey." God, that voice! This man's voice was deep, but smooth as silk, where Castiel's own was gravely.

"Have time for a game?" Castiel asked in an awkward attempt at flirting.

"For you? Always, handsome." The blond man replied with a wink. "Dean Winchester." He offered, extending his hand towards Castiel. Castiel was so embarrassed. This was Sam's  _brother;_ not someone the taller man was attracted to. While he was mortified that he thought Sam had been flirting with Dean, it was the kick in the ass he needed to make a move.

"Castiel Novak." Castiel replied, shaking his hand nervously. Dean smiled, moving towards the pool table.

"Wanna go get somethin' to eat after this? My aunt owns another bar not too far away that makes amazin' burgers." Dean offered as he took his first shot.

"That sounds nice." Castiel replied with a gummy smile, lining up his own shot.

 

"Happy birthday, Cas." Sam whispered to himself, watching as his brother flirted with his friend. "And you're welcome, Dean." He knew they would have a connection, and it was completely fucking worth pretending to flirt with his older brother to give his friend a good birthday present. And-of course-introducing his brother to a good guy he could possibly build a relationship with.

**Author's Note:**

> I love your comments so leave me a few and make sure to leave me some more prompts! Much Love!


End file.
